Lavender Love
by Nani-KiraxLacus
Summary: "Never will I leave you again Lacus" said Kira as he hold her right hand with his left and raised it at their lvl of their chests. Then with his right hand he softly hold her hips and manuevring it so that the distance between them finally closedandkiss


Lavender love

-Gundam Seed belongs to umm.. forgot his name but it certainly does not belong to me! If it does, oh god no what I will do with Kira and Lacus.

**PLAY SOUL SISTER **

"_Ok, Lacus can you check your phone now?" asked a browned hair boy towards a cute pink haired girl._

"_What did you do to my phone Kira?" asked Lacus while staring at Kira with an amused face as she slowly looked at her phone to reveal…_

_Will you go out with _

_Lacus then stared at the phone and thinking that it was joke looked up at Kira to only reveal Kira holding lavender rose._

"_me Lacus?" finished Kira as he holds her waste to the left while holding the lavender rose and giving it to her._

_With the two in a hill not far away from the city that they reside in with a lone tree just a few feet from them, the moon light shined on them as if the world stopped for the sake of the two._

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 10, 20 seconds passed and Lacus hasn't still moved with only her pupils quivering._

_Kira looked at the ground sadly as his heart stopped beating for a second and tears threatened to fall._

_Unable to take it, a lone tear escaped from his purple eyes thinking that it was the end of the world until he felt a touch. A touch from a soft skin and then an angelic voice suddenly broke his stature and Kira slowly looked up towards Lacus who was smiling with tears on her eyes._

"_Yes Kira" announced Lacus quietly as tears escaped her eyes hinting that she clearly is happy._

_Kira upon hearing it, quickly threw the rose away and used his other hand to fully hug Lacus, no __**his**__ Lacus. Kira smiled at the last part of his thought._

_Unknown to the two, the lavender rose that Kira threw slowly fell towards the river that flows to the side of the hill and slowly fell apart as it finally was ripped to shreds as it went down on a waterfall…_

_**REAL TIME**_

**PLAY FALL FOR YOU BY SECOND HAND SERENADE**

Kira glanced his hands still thinking of how Lacus and him used to hold hands myriads of time. But, but that was a long time ago, 2 months to be exact. It was a rough relationship with the two never realizing the true reality of the world outside to their mind.

As Kira was walking towards his home, he saw the hill that started the whole relationship. The hill that forced the two to be closer. The hill that ended their relationship.

Kira can still remember of that bitter memory that always hurt his heart every time he thought about it.

"_Kira" said Lacus as she finally got up to the mountain and saw Kira patiently waiting for her like every single time._

"_Lacus" replied back Kira with a no emotion at all._

"_Kira, I know your thinking of the same thing" said Lacus as she glanced to the river trying to hold off her tears and never looking at Kira for she knew that if she does, she will never be able to do it._

_Resolved, Lacus quietly said "Kira I think it's time to end this relationship" while looking at the ground._

_Kira looked at Lacus staring at the ground responded "I know your gonna end this relationship, but why Lacus? Did I do anything?"_

"_No it's not you Kira… It's just.. No I'm not prepared yet for a relationship like this" shouted Lacus who started running __**away**__ from him never looking back._

"_Lacus" whispered Kira as his tears finally cascaded down and fell on his knees and started shouting._

"_Lacus!"_

Kira tried to stop the memory from its flow, but failed nonetheless and silently said "Lacus I miss you so much" as a tear once again escaped.

Kira with his ever so messy brown hair was in the bed who looked to be asleep in a nightmare for his eyes are crunched stubbornly and sweat formed on his face.

"No, no noo please!" bellowed Kira as he seemed to be in a tough situation on his dreams.

_Kira can be seen looking at another Kira who was staring with shocked embedded at his face at Lacus who was walking with Athrun closely while listening to music with her IPod._

"_No!" the Kira who entered the memory screamed as he tried to shake his head thinking that it will get him out of the memoryscape._

_The scene changed once again to an event that looks like a high school dance with the "dream" Kira asking Lacus to ask her in a dance, and was rejected stating that she was tired of walking._

_The scene once again changed to the same hill with the two alone and the "dream" Kira saying "I love you Lacus" Lacus stared at Kira at shock and quickly talked about something avoiding his first sentence…_

_The scene changed once again to reveal a normal looking high school hall way to reveal Kira and Lacus walking together and Kira silently moved his hands towards Lacus' hand and for Lacus to accept it and they hold hands for a second until she forcefully moved it away and walked away to talk to her friend Athrun._

_Kira (the real one) finally gave up and sat down and cried his heart out._

The real Kira then woke up to reveal a dark purple his eyes that pushed out the usual light purple pupils and silently said "Lacus, I will forget about you"

A month has passed after Kira finally resolved and decided to forget about Lacus.

Now Kira is walking in Archangel Academy (High School) with his ever so sad face and was stopped as he heard someone shout his name to reveal his _girlfriend _Flay. The two hugged soon afterwards with Kira forcing himself to smile, thinking of one thing that always bugged him "Why am I not happy with Flay?"

Unknown to them, a pink haired girl was looking at them with shocked embedded at her pretty face and slowly backed off and run towards Mirillia while thinking of many thoughts.

_Since when?_

_Why am I sad?_

_Could it be?_

_Shouldn't I be happy for him?_

_Kira…_

Lacus finally made it to Mirialla's location and asked her "Kira and Flay are going out?" almost shouting.

"Yes" Mirialla responded with some anger mixed with sadness on her voice.

"Are you mad?" asked Lacus who was surprised at Mirialla's spike of voice.

"Why would I be?" responded Mirialla "I mean you like him, but nooooo you had to give him up with Flay" continued Mirialla puffing at anger to Lacus who was looking sadly at the ground.

"But I don't think he didn't like me" replied Lacus, "Oh then can you explain why his always telling me that he liked you 54923750234750293857 time?" responded Mirialla who finally softened up and told Lacus that it's probably her time to move on too.

A month passed after Kira and Flay went out and still Kira and Flays' relationship continue to grow –well in Flay's opinion. Now Kira and Flay were walking towards the stage to try and audition for Romeo and Juliet.

They finally made it and they separated to go to their line. Along the way Kira and Lacus passed each other never saying a thing.

Lacus saw Kira passed by her and she was about to continue walking until she felt a touch by her arm. To reveal Kira softly holding her arm indicating that she needs to talk to him.

"Lacus, how are you?" softly asked Kira who was staring at Lacus with smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been talking to you…" continued Kira who actually started to look sad until Lacus finally told him "Haha, but your right here and talking to me right now right?" responded Lacus who also looked at Kira's eyes closely for the first time in 3 months and found that it looked darker.

Unconsciously, Lacus asked "Kira, what happened? You look sad, your eyes used to be light purple!" never realizing that she just admitted of looking at Kira intently.

"Ah, so someone finally noticed." said Kira as he slowly closed the distance of their face to stop inches away from Lacus, enough to feel her breath.

"I don't know what happened" slowly said Kira as he backed off slightly to reveal Lacus blushing massively.

"You know I like your old eyes" admitted Lacus who managed to calm down her face.

Kira was about to reply, but was interrupted by a bell indicating that it was time for audition. The two quickly bid themselves a goodbye with a smile.

The audition was finally done after 30 minutes, since only 10 people applied. Kira was with Flay awaiting for the judge's decision and the judges finally stand up and announced who will be Romeo and Juliet.

**PLAY YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL BY RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS**

Romeo will be Kira Yamato!

Kira rejoiced while Lacus smiled at Kira secretively.

Juliet will be Lacus Clyne!

Lacus yelled "Yes!"

Kira slowly hid a smile at Lacus who saw it resulting for her to blush.

"Nooo! You're kidding Murrue!"

**Play**

Kira and Lacus played their part perfectly and they were at their climax of the play.

"Oh Romeo" said Lacus as she saw Kira emerging from the shadows within.

"Juliet!" said Kira as he slowly walked towards Lacus, albeit at a really slow pace for the poision is finally taking an effect.

"Juliet, you have no idea how much I miss you" said Kira as he grabbed Lacus hip and hug her.

"Whatever happened to you my Romeo?" asked Lacus who was staring at Kira with worry etched at her face for Kira seems to be weakening at every second.

"I drank the poison, I thought you were dead Juliet" said Kira who shed a tear for Lacus.

"No Romeo…" said Lacus as she took the poison and she too drank it and for Romeo to shout at her for such an action.

"Why?" asked Kira as his eyes was wide with his slightly purple eyes at it's peak.

"Because you are Romeo, my beloved Romeo." Replied Lacus who was staring at Kira with happiness in her face.

"I love you Juliet" quietly said Kira as he closed the distance of their faces and the two kissed with both crying slightly.

The two then fell down at the same time, Kira with his final strength willed his body to move towards Lacus who's unable to move her body.

Kira then hold her hands while falling once again, but their hands remained intact towards each other

And with their final strength the two respectively said each other's name.

Then the curtain closed and was soon open to reveal a crowd of people looking at the two at shock for it looked so real. The crowd then jumped and started clapping while people threw roses at the two.

**PLAY CANNON IN D (ok… I really don't know what to play in this part, sorry.)**

After a while, the crowd finally disappeared to reveal Flay with Kira who was blocking his way towards Lacus.

"Flay, let me just talk to Lacus." asked Kira almost pleadingly "No Kira, you have to take me on a date remember?"

"It's ok Kira, thank you btw" said Lacus, who was smiling, fakely with Kira knowing it.

The two then departed leaving Lacus alone.

Alone, Lacus cried without a care of the world as she finally found out her feeling towards Kira.

"It's too late…" said Lacus as she hold the rose that Kira gave after they were done with the play.

Lacus then started walking towards to the west, after a while Lacus finally managed to get to the lone hill…

Kira was annoyed at Flay, since she was insulting Lacus in everything. Unable to take it anymore, Kira shouted "Shut up Flay" Flay after seeing the play snapped and told Kira "Kira, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" she cried as she hug him with tears flowing on her eyes.

Kira meanwhile was thinking…

_Kira, you have no idea how deeply hurt Lacus is right now – Mirillia_

_Kira, to be honest, Lacus told me that she likes you, but that was 2 weeks ago – Tolle_

_Kira, I can hear Lacus crying in the bathroom in some days – Caggari_

_Kira, what happened? You look sad, your eyes used to be light purple – Lacus_

_Do I really like Lacus? _

_No I don't…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cause I love her!_

With that said Kira slowly took Flay's arm away from him and ran towards the _**place**_, it had to be.

Kira finally managed to get to hill to reveal Lacus in there with her back on the tree and staring at the moon.

Kira then shouted "Lacus!"

Lacus was just staring at the moon thinking of how messed up her life is and was about to get up when she heard his voice.

"Kira?" she asked without looking back.

"Yes it's me Lacus" Kira said as he walked in front of her and kneeled in front of her. While wielding his hands to cup her face and slowly remove the tears in her face. Lacus was still looking at Kira at shock, since she never at all times expect for Kira to come here.

"Why?" asked Lacus as she looked at Kira and noticed that his eyes is a light purple, almost a lavender.

"Because I love you Lacus" said Kira as he hugged her.

Unable to stopped her tears to flow once again, she cried and tightened their embrace and moving her face towards Kira's.

"I love you too Kira" replied Lacus as the two kissed for the first time with the moon light favoring them and shining on them.

After the two stopped kissing, Kira slowly took the lavender rose (no thorns) that somehow sprouted in the ground and with his right hand put on her right side of her hair that perfectly fit.

"Never will I leave you again Lacus" said Kira as he hold her right hand with his left and raised it at their lvl of their chests. Then with his right hand he softly hold her hips and manuevring it so that the distance between them finally closed and Kira kissed Lacus once again. "I love you so much Lacus"

…**. My heart's gone, I sacrificed it for the sake of this story ;) haha jk**

**Anyway this is my greatest fanfiction up to date and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Btw, I'll be writing some Macross Frontier fanfiction in a bit, so don't expect any updates from Gundam Seed: Amnesia**

**(It's like my real life! Well only the first part…)**

**Ja Ne! Please Review**

**Hmm... I don't know anything about the play of Juliet and Romeo; consequently i had to guess and i'm really sorry about it.**


End file.
